


D.A.D.

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Father's Day, Found Families, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Parent Phil Coulson, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team bonding: Ward’s insecurities kick in on father’s day while the team throws Coulson a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.A.D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> This was supposed to be a father’s day thing that klutzygirl prompted but I fail. This is just mostly dumb team bonding so be warned.

“What are you doing?”

Grant glanced up sheepishly from where he was picking the lock to the boss’ office to give his girlfriend what he hoped was an innocent smile. “I left something in there earlier.”

“So you’re trying to break in? Why don’t you just ask him to open it for you? You do know it’s an electronic door, right?”

“What?” He glanced up and noticed the fingerprint scanner for the first time. Why in the hell was there a real lock on this damn thing? He groaned and pocketed his kit. “Great,” he mumbled.

Skye crossed her arms and eyed him in that way that told him if he didn’t fess up he was in trouble.

“I um…” this was embarrassing. “IleftCoulsingafather’sdaycardnowI’membarrassed.” He replied quickly.

Skye snorted. “You did what now?”

He stood and ran a hand over his face. “I just…you know my dad was a piece of shit and Garrett…Coulson’s been really good to me. He didn’t have to let me back on the team but he did and he’s really been there for me and I just-“ He shrugged, too humiliated to keep going.

Skye moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his middle. “I think it’s cute, you think of him like a dad. I get it, you know. He’s the only father I’ve ever had. He and May are basically my parents. It’s okay if you wanted to do something nice for him on Father’s Day, Grant.”

He knew he couldn’t lie to her so he took a moment to find his words so he could explain why he wanted the card he’d nervously slipped under the door back. “I just…look. Coulson loves you; a lot. I know he cares about the entire team but you’re right, he and May are like your parents and it’s a two-way thing. But with me? Sometimes I wonder if he only tolerates me for you.”

Her face fell. “You’re afraid he doesn’t…what? That he won’t appreciate the gesture because he won’t feel the same way about you?”

“Yes,” he admitted.

“Oh, Grant-“ Skye hugged him and rested her head against his chest. “Coulson doesn’t…he’ll love it, okay?”

“You know you can just override the-“ She gave him a ‘look’ and he shut up.

“Right, I guess I just have to deal?”

She nodded and took his hand. “Come on, I have a cake baking in the kitchen for him.”

“Is that a good idea?” Skye tended to set things on fire. They had a pretty nice base going here; they didn’t need it to burn to the ground. She shot him a glare as Fitz appeared.

“Hey, Skye, let me into the Director’s office, will you? I left his gift in there but Jemma thinks we should all give him our gifts at once.”

“That’s a great idea.”

Skye released him and pressed her thumb to the scanner. The door opened a moment later and Grant groaned. Of course; she and May would be the two people who could get in there on their own. Skye emerged with two boxes and his card and before he could grab it she shoved it into her shirt and ran for it.

Did she really think he’d have a problem putting a hand in her shirt?

“What’s with her,” Fitz asked.

Grant rolled his eyes. “I’m dating a child is what’s up.”

“Come on then, Ward. Jemma and Skye made cake.”

He wanted to hide but when Fitz looked at him with that hopeful glint in his eyes he couldn’t tell him ‘no’. He’d hurt Fitz the most. So despite his insecurities he followed his best friend down to the lounge where the entire team was waiting for them. He was surprised to find Trip there, figuring he’d be off with his own family for the weekend like most of the other agents who weren’t on assignment were.

“This is all for me?” Coulson looked ready to be moved to tears.

“Of course it is,” Skye said happily.

May stood beside him with a smile. “Are you surprised?” For Mother’s Day Skye and Jemma had ‘kidnapped’ her with the help of Romanoff and Hill for a ‘spa day’. Skye insisted they’d only gotten manicures and the like but they’d been gone overnight and he was almost positive there had been strippers involved because Skye still had glitter in her hair.

May took Coulson’s hand and sat with him on the sofa as Skye dumped a present into his lap.

“A.C. I-“ she took a deep breath before throwing her arms around both him and May. He couldn’t make out what she was saying because now she was crying but Coulson hugged her back and had a smile on his face.

“I love you too, princess,” he whispered before kissing the side of her head and letting her go.

Skye averted her eyes as she wiped them and then sat next to him. It was a familiar sight; the director flanked by his second and his best agent. He felt sorry for the poor soul who ever tried to kill him.

Coulson opened Skye’s present to find another box and then another. She kept a dumb smirk on her face the whole time and she and May kept shooting one another mischievous glances. What were these two up to? When he finally reached the final box he looked up with his eyes wide.

“What is it, sir,” Jemma asked.

“A full set of vintage Captain America cards and they’re signed. Skye, how did you-“ He was at a loss.

She shrugged. “Well after Cap found out you were alive and I found out the bus was really a ‘sorry I destroyed your cards’ gift it wasn’t that hard. You’d be amazed what kind of pull Steve Rogers himself has to get his own collectibles.”

“And they’re signed.”

Skye laughed and Grant found himself entranced by her smile. He’d missed that.

“Of course they are!”

“Here, sir, this one’s from me,” Trip said as he handed a small envelope over.

“Thank you, Trip. I thought you were visiting your folks.”

He shrugged. “I was with them all day yesterday and this morning. I wanted to be here with the team. May have my own father but it doesn’t mean I can’t celebrate other great fathers too, sir.”

“Same, sir,” Jemma said with a smile. Grant had caught her video chatting with her father earlier.

Coulson smiled and opened his next gift. He got another excited look as he pulled out more trading cards. “Are these-“

“The Howling Commandoes limited edition set. They were my grandfather’s. I figured you would appreciate them more than I would, sir.”

Coulson looked ready to kiss him but he was saved by Fitz giving him his gift. “This is from me and Simmons, sir.”

“Kids-“ he was already overwhelmed and he hadn’t even had whatever Skye and Jemma were trying to pass off as cake yet. 

May gave his hand a squeeze and he covered it with his. Fitz looked ready to cry and Jemma had a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

“Fitz-“

“Sir, I want you to know how much it means to me and the whole team to have you in our lives. I don’t remember my dad so I don’t know what having one is like but if it’s anything like working for you it must be wonderful. You really care, sir, and I appreciate it. I would have never recovered without you. So…thank you.”

Grant glanced down guiltily. He could feel Skye’s eyes on him and he ignored her. Until the day he died he would never stop feeling remorse for what he’d done. When he glanced up he found Fitz hugging Coulson and crying and Jemma pulling him off of him.

“Now, now, Fitzy, let him open his present, yeah?” She wiped at his cheeks and gave him a smile. Fitz nodded and let Jemma pull him into a hug where he rested his head on her chest while she stroked his hair and whispered calming words to him.

Coulson opened his gift and carefully removed a tiny model of Lola. “Fitz built it, she runs and everything, sir. Skye linked it to your phone so you can control it from there.”

“And there’s a little something from Jemma in there too,” Fitz added proudly as he pulled away from Jemma.

She blushed. “It’s nothing, I just thought she should be useful is all-“

“There’s a button that releases tear gas if you need it. And there’s a camera so she records everything. And Jemma painted her.”

“Oh, but you did all the real work, Fitz-“               

“Thank you, this is…thank you.”

Coulson looked like a child in a toy store.

Skye glanced in his direction and he wondered if anyone would notice if he slipped out of the room.

“Here, this is from Grant.”

He glanced at the ground awkwardly. His card seemed even more stupid now. He hadn’t realized the entire team was going to get him gifts. He should have known. God, he wanted to disappear. He hadn’t even gotten a good card. He was bad with his words but he’d tried to write out his feelings because he knew he could never voice them out loud. His therapist had helped seeing as she was the only person aside from Skye who could get him to open up.

Coulson glanced up when he finished reading it. “Thank you, Grant.”

“I’tsnothingsir,” he muttered awkwardly as he stared at the floor and shuffled his feet.

“No, it’s very thoughtful, come here.” A moment later Coulson was hugging him and Grant stood there awkwardly. He didn’t do hugging, except with Skye but she was pretty and smelled nice so she didn’t count. “You too son,” he said as he pulled Fitz into the hug. Grant awkwardly patted Fitz on the back as he met Skye’s eyes. She gave him a smile which made him smile too. Okay, maybe this wasn’t so bad.

Fitz broke the hug because he was crying again.

“Who wants cake?” Skye announced. Everyone shot one another awkward glances. “Trip helped make it.”

“Oh, well, in that case-“ Coulson said. Skye frowned but he ruffled her hair and she smiled. It wasn’t Skye’s fault she was a disaster in the kitchen she’d never had the chance to learn how to cook.

“Oh Fitz, you don’t have to cry,” Jemma whispered as Grant walked past her.

“It’s just…all I ever wanted was a dad and a big brother to protect me and I have that now, don’t I?”

Grant smirked and took a seat before pulling Skye into his lap.

“May, where’s your gift,” Jemma asked as she took a seat.

May and Coulson exchanged knowing smirks before she answered. “I gave it to him earlier.”

Jemma made a face as Skye shifted uncomfortably in his lap. “Gross,” she muttered. Grant buried his face in her hair to keep from laughing.

“So, which one of you is going to be the first to be able to celebrate Father’s Day with the boss?”

“You with the way you whore around,” Skye replied as she eyed Trip warily.

He smirked. “It’s not my fault women love me and I love them so-“ He shrugged and took a bite of his cake.

“You’re gross.”

“Hey, I’d like a girlfriend but women use _me_!”

Skye rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m sure. Because women just love…actually, some women do just  want the dick and nothing else.”

“Skye!” Coulson warned.

She shrugged. “What? It’s true.”

“It is,” May added with a smirk. “But don’t worry; I think Trip is smart enough not to knock anyone up.”

“Yup, like I said, it’s going to be one of you,” he said as he pointed between the two younger couples.

Skye rolled her eyes. “That will be a cold day in hell.”

While they bickered Fitz stared down at his plate with a small smirk on his face while Jemma toyed with her hair uncomfortably.

“What? I told you two if you can’t handle sex talk you shouldn’t be-“ Skye began as Trip joined in on the smirking. “What?”

“Nothing.”

Grant glanced over at Fitz who stared back guilty and he smirked.

It took Skye a moment but she figured it out. “Jem?”

Jemma avoided their eyes for a moment before shrugging. “It’s really rather bad luck to say anything before the second-“ Skye flung herself at Jemma and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. “Skye. Can’t. Breathe.”

“I don’t care,” Skye said as she hugged her tighter. “I’m going to be an auntie!”

Grant could feel eyes on him and he turned to find Coulson watching him with a dumbfounded expression. “I really thought you’d be the one to make me a grandpa first.”

“You and me both, A.C.” Skye said as she squeezed Jemma some more before releasing her and kissing her face.

She began babbling on about baby things but Grant tuned her out so he could hug Fitz. Fitz was his brother and he was happy for him and relieved. He wanted Fitz to have everything and he was glad he was the one who was going to be a father. As much as Grant wanted to have Skye’s babies it wouldn’t be right for him to get that happy ending and not Fitz, not after what he’d done.

“All right, kids, everyone in the SUV, this calls for a celebration!” Coulson announced.

“The cake really is that bad, isn’t it?” Trip muttered.

“Yeah it is; I’m buying these girls cooking lessons, no grandchildren of mine are putting up with this.”

“We can hear you,” Skye snapped in annoyance.

Coulson pulled Fitz away from Grant and threw an arm around his shoulder. “Now, son, the first thing we’re going to do is baby-proof the bus…”

Grant smirked and ducked his head to hide his amusement. When he glanced up Skye stood in front of him with her hand out. He took it and rose to his feet before wrapping on arm around her middle.

“What?” She had that bemused expression on her face.

“Nothing, I just wish you’d be less of a dumbass sometimes.”

“Why am I a dumbass?”

“Because, this is your family too.”

He knew she was right, she always was.

“Shut up,” he muttered as they followed the team for a family fun night.


End file.
